Real Love or Fan Love Revised
by SeSshY-ChAn07
Summary: Ryuichi is tired of tohma telling him what to do or a certain person not to see. He goes and see this person anyway and he falls for him but is the love he is getting real or just a fan's fantasy.. RyuXTats
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own gravitation or any of the characters! This is my first gravitation story, it's not perfect but hey I try so leave reviews and tell me what you think of it! 

Ch1: Forbidden Encounter

Ryu

"I don't feel like doing anything today" I thought as my driver open the door and I step out. I walk up the few steps and into the NG building. I got a few hellos from some workers as I made my way around the corner to go to the elevators when someone bump into me knocking on my ass I wince at the contract of the marble

"Omg I'm sorry I should have been watching where I was going" the guy says quickly as he gets up and reaches his hand out to me to help me up.

"It's ok" I say as I take hold of his hand and he pulls me up with ease. As I get back on my feet I let go of his hand noticing how smooth is felt it mine. I looked at him taking in his features from his brown eyes and hair to the slight flush on his face. I wonder who he was at the moment because he seem familiar I know he didn't work in the building because I know the staff and he didn't have an I.D. He then suddenly reminded me of someone shuichi's boyfriend yuki he resemble him quite a bit as if they both could be twins.

"Hey are you by a chance related to Yuki-san Na no da!" I asked in my cheery voice. I watched as he averts his eyes and his face seems to get even flushed. He doesn't say anything at first keeping his eyes on the floor as if it suddenly was interesting all of a sudden but I assume that he was.

"Um yeah I'm his younger brother." He finally says still refusing to meet my gaze as he seems somewhat nervous about something. Than I finally remember who he was the youngest of the Usegi's, the one who was to become a monk sense yuki obviously didn't want the job among other reasons as well.

"Ah! I remember you now, your Tats-kun! I remember you from Mika and Tohma-san's wedding Na no da! You were so little then but now your a big boy..." I say trailing off into my serious side. I smirk as the boy finally looks back at me with shock written all over his face.

"Um...well. I have to go see ya!" he steps around me and takes off running through the lobby and out the doors making me chuckle as he nearly knock down so poor woman. I continue to the elevator and push the up button once I got to it. Moments later it finally came down and I step inside pushing the button for the 10th floor. I look at my watch to see that I late but oh well I thought as a certain teen was on my mind at the moment.

Tatsuha

I was having a bad day after talking with Tohma of course who wouldn't have one when talking to him. I mean being family with this guy don't mean anything to this guy. I simply just wanted to meet my Idol Ryuichi but as far as Tohma was concern it was practically a sin for me. "Bastard" I thought as the elevator stopped and the 1st floor and I was glad wanting to get out of the building. Stepping out of the elevator I started my way down the hall toward the corner that turns to the lobby. I was just turning the corner when someone bumps into me knocking me down. I look up quickly to yell at the guy when I quickly saw who it was and nearly gasp aloud.

"Ryuichi...Sakuma!" I think as I hurrly get up and reach my hand out to him to help him up as well. I felt my face start to get hot from embarrassment for having knocked my idol over when I first meet him in person. "Nice going tats" As I give him an quick apology and reach out my hand to help him u. He takes my hand saying it was ok.He tells me its ok in his cute child-like voice and my face flush slightly at it.

"Hey are you by a chance related to yuki-san Na no da!" he asked randomly after a few moments pass. I avert my eyes starring at the floor now a bit disappointed. I'm always referred to mika's or yuki's younger brother never by name as if thats all i'm am. I keep my eyes down not able to stare him in the eye any more and I think of the first time I saw him was some years back when I was a kid. He was singing at mika's wedding I thought he was great and not bad looking either. Ever sense than I have been so obsess over him buying all his cds, posters, and other nittle grasper's things, plus been to all his concerts well the ones I could catch.

"Um yeah I'm his younger brother." I finally say, my face getting even warmer as tension seem to form around us.

"Ah! I remember you now, your tatusha! I remember you from Mika's and Tohma-san's wedding Na No Da! You were so little then but now your a big boy..." he tells me cooly and the he call me a big boy have my little hentai mind going with wild ideas but I push them back saving it for later.

"Um...well. I have to go see ya!" I hurrily say than I step around him and run through the lobby like hell and I rush out the doors nearly knocking the hell out of some woman as she was coming into the building. I ran around the corner and stop at my bike to catch a breathe sense i was out of site. After a few moments i straddle my bike and I start up my engine. As I put on my helmet I could only think what Ryuichi thought of me now after just running out like that. I sigh as my day has gone from bad to down right hell. I reel my engine as I take off the down the street going over the speed limit but at the moment didn't really give a damn I just needed some type of rush at the moment.

Ryu

"Dam nit where is he!" I heard Noriko yell as I open the door to the recording room and walked in. I watch her pacing around the room angry.

"I'm right here Na no da!" I tell her and go over to the small table against the wall and putt kuma down on the table. I walk over to the mic and ear phones hanging from the ceiling and pick up the ear phones. I watch as noriko goes over to her keyboard and gets it set up for the first song, I finally notice that Tohma is not in the room as well and I wonder where he is, he never misses recording time.

"Hey Noriko where is Tohma how come he isn't here!" I ask curiously.

"Tohma already did his part, we just have to do ours and than add it in" she replys as she wave to the guy in the studio and the music intro starts. I sigh closing my eyes waiting for my time to start singing. Some I start to get into the song and I sway my hips slightly really getting into the beat my part comes and I give it my all as the lyrics are coming out perfectly mixing with the beat and I'm in my own little world now.

About 3 hrs later...

"Finally" I think as the last song ended and now our cd was finish. I grabbed a towel and wrap the sweat from my face. Noriko takes off her phones and comes over to me giving me a pat on the back.

"Good job Ryuichi I think this one is going to be the biggest hits too" noriko says giving me a thumbs up as she goes back over to her keyboard and continue to pack up some stuff. I smile at her and than I grab Ku-ma and leave out of the studio. I head out the door and down the hall toward the elevators and I take it up to the 13 floor where Tohma's office is. I walked up to the hugh oak doors and go in not bothering to knock. I see Tohma at his desk looking at some papers but soon his eyes are on me as I walked to his desk smiling at him.

"Heyy Tohma-san! We are finish with the cd and I was thinking sense we're done could I have two weeks off no Na da!" I ask sweetly knowing he probably wouldn't object to it. He continues to stare at me behind he gets up and turn toward the big window wall looking out over the city. For some reason he seems upset about something, but than he turns around and a smile is on his face man do he change emotions quick I think.

"I don't see why not, you have been working hard lately and maybe some time off would be good" he says and I smile at him and jump over the travel giving him a kuma hug. He gasp and try's to pry me off him because of the lack of air I suppose as I let go him and hop back over the desk and bound for the door.

"Oh and Ryuichi there is something else" I look back at him what now.

"You know Tatsuha right?" he asks and I suddenly don't like where this conversation is going already as I nod my head at him.

"Of course I remember Tatsuha I ran into him on my way up here!" I watch as his eyes seem to narrow at me than he merely smirks again and that's not a good sign at all. He retakes his seat and cross his fingers together his smirk still in place.

"I think it would be best if you were to stay away from him" he states coldly. Now it's my turn to glare at him, losing all my playfulness how can he tell me not to see him. I can see whoever I want and not even he will stop me.

"Why do I have to stay away from Tatsuha?" I asked hoping that he had a good reason because rather it was good or not anyway I will still go and see Tatsuha regardless.

"He is not in your best interest" I narrow my eyes at him and roll my eyes. When has Tohma ever known what's my best interest. I had to stop myself for laughing at him he was my friend after all but I'll be damn if he will be a personally babysitter/mother to me.

"How would you know what's in my best interest Tohma? Last time I check you did't" I turn away from him and headed out the door not missing the glare he sent at me but I didn't care. I walked to the elevator and took it down the lobby, than headed out to my limo ignoring everyone who said that have a good-day crap. I wasn't in much a happy mood and was on the vurge of telling them to sub i. The limo driver is waiting for me and he quickly opens the door and I get in. As soon as the limo pulled off I took out my cell phone and dial shuichi cell hoping he would answer. After a few rings he finally picks it.

"Hello Shuichi speaking!"

"Hello Shuichi Na no da!" I answer him back putting on the child like act.

"Hi! Ryuichi what's up!" he asks.

"Well I wondering who you happen to have Tatsuha's number!" I asked hoping he would have it.

"Well no but I'm sure yuki does! Hold on a second I'll go ask him" I sigh and patiently waited for the boy to come back on, I started to feel a bit anxious when Shuichi finally came back on.

"He had it Ryuichi" I get a pen and paper from a side compartment and write the number down saying a quick good-bye to shuichi and hang up. I dial tatusha's and listen for him to pick it up. It rings quite a few times and start to lost hope, but than I finally hear his voice say hello.

"Hey Tatsuha!" I reply

Tatsuha

I just got out ofa coffee shopwhen I hear my phone go off. I take it out of my pocket and look at that number not recognizing it, I say hello wondering who it was calling me.

"Hii Tats-kun!" I hear on the other side. I nearly drop my phone as I hear ryuichi's voice on the other line. I take a deep breath trying to slow down my heart and not sound shock at all. When I think I calm down enough I speak to him. "Hi Ryuichi" I mutter surprise evident in my voice.

"What's up?" I asked wanting to know why he was calling and how he got my number in the first place, I know Tohma sure as hell didn't give it too. He just about threaten me in his nice way sense I'm related to yuki I guess about not going near Ryuichi or talking to him at all. I'm still somewhat piss off about it but hey what can he do it's the other way around now.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go to a club with me tonight just the two of us?" he says in a husky voice and I feel my blood boiling under me skin. I and Ryuichi alone dancing together in a club was all that ran through my teenage mind at the moment.

"I...would love..to!" I reply trying not to sound to over happy at his offer even throught I was thanking god for it.

"Oh but I don't know, Tohma would be mad if he found out and I'm sure he told you to stay away from me" I reply sadly as I remember the talked Tohma and I had before about Ryuichi. I was still slightly mad over it I mean family doesn't mean anything when it comes to Ryuichi with him its not like I would really molest him or anything unless he wanted me to.

"Don't worry about tohma I will take care of him if he tries to interfere" I hear Ryuichi say reasurring me. I still felt a bit uneasy about it still but Ryuichi wouldn't let anything happen to me and mika wouldn't allow it either.

"Ok if you're sure but I'm not even 18 yet how will I get in?" I asked and I hear him chuckled a little.

"Don't worry about it I know the bouncer, I'll get him to let you in" I feel my heart start to beat faster in my chest as I think of the upcoming date with ryu and I wonder what should I wear.

"Now I will pick you up around 9 from Yuki's place" he tells me after a few moments of silence.

"Ok i'll be ready" I reply.

"Good now I have to go Tatsuha see you tonight, buh-bye "

"Bye" I hear the line click and I hang up also, I hurrily jump on my bike and started it up again, taking off for the aniki's to pick up something to wear for tonight.

**AN: Man Finally done with chapter one! I think its ok but only the ya'll opinions matter the most so let me know what you think about it! It may have some mistakes so if you see any let me know so I can correct them! Thanks for reading leave a review please**!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Like before don't own gravitation! Ok ch2 up hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

**Ch2 **

Around 9...

Tatusha

I check myself in the mirror one more time doing a quick turn to make sure everything is in order. I was sporting some tight black leather pants that pretty much left nothing to imagination. I also had on a tight black silk muscle shirt that was sleeve less, with a black chocker with tats on it and some black boots to finish it off.

"I'm so damn sexy" I mutter to myself as I check myself out some more.

"Yeah sexually retarded" I heard yuki say behind me. I turn around glaring at him as he takes out a smoke and lights it up taking a puff.

"Hm your just jealous that i'm sexier than you and got the better rock star" I stated walking out the room pushing him aside. I make my way to the living to look for my leather jacket I threw down with yuki following me.

"In your wet dreams. What are you all dress up for anyway?" he ask finishing off his smoke and reaching into the pack for another one. He moves and takes a seat on the couch and continue to watch me move about the room searching.

"I'm going out" I tell him as I pick my jacket up from under a chair. I put it on and take a seat next to yuki pulling his pack of smokes out his hand and grabbing one for myself. I pull a lighter from out my pocket and light it up taking a long drag from it.

"I know that baka but where" Yuki replys blowing out a puff of smoke.

"To a club with Ryuichi" I say sweetly wanting to see what his reaction would be,

"Well hope you can find a place to stay after" Yuki says as he gets up and make his way over to his study. I stare after him wondering why the hell I would have to find a place I was staying with him.

"What! why can't I come back here! How will I get to the train station in the morning!" I yell at him. He turn around giving me a bored look.

"Me and the brat got plans that don't include you and we don't want to be disturb and thats not my problem ask your new buddy for a ride" he states as he walked to the office leaving me glaring at his retreating form. I sigh as I take another drag and lean back resting my head wondering when Ryuichi would get here. I look at the clock on the wall to see what time it is and it say 9:05 on it. He's late I think and I bush it off as nothing see stars were never on time to anything. I check the clock a few moment later which really seem like forever and it was now 9:10. He maybe got haul up or he's in traffic or maybe he just stood me up as some cruel joke I think as my mind start going with ideas of him and tohma out to mess with me.

I heard the doorbell ring and I run for the door ready to meet my Ryu. I reached it and open it up quickly only to be disappointed when it was someone else and from the looks of his clothes he had to be a driver.

"Um can I help you?" I ask curious to who he was and what he wanted.

"Are you Tatusha?" he ask and I look at the man wondering how the hell he knew my name but it dawn on me that he was Ryuichi's limo driver.

"Yeah" I answer him quickly.

"Ryuichi is waiting for you downstairs, if you would please follow me." he says before turning and walking down the hall toward the elevator. I leave out the door slamming it as hard as I can knowing it would get yuki mad. Moments later we are walking through the lobby and out the entrance to a limo park next to the curb waiting for us. The guy walks up to the door and open it for me I slide in and he closes it behind me. I look up to see a pair of blue eyes starring at me and than the pink of his rabbit as he pull it in of my face.

"Hello Tatsuha!" I hear Ryuichi greet me his kuma looking as if he just said it. I merely smile and pat the bunny on the head.

"Hello Sakama-san" I reply as cheerful. I soon feel the limo start up and pull away making its way to the club.

"Aww you don't have to call me Sakuma-san makes me feel sooo old just call me Ryuichi all my friends do" he tells me as he starts to play with kuma.

"Ok ryuichi" I mutter feeling a bit nervous.

"He consider me a friend yes" I keep thinking over and over in my head as I watch him intently. I couldn't but look over his body taking in what he was wearing. He had on tight leather pants also and a black see through almost fish net like shirt that cut off right over his naval which surprising was a naval ring attach to it . A silver chain hanging from his hip like a belt and he had on black wrist bands.

"Damn he's hot as hell!" I think as I look from his body to his face and seeing a smirk on it, I look away out the tinted windows at the scenery and I can feel the heat come to my cheeks

"Is there something the matter tatsuha you seem a bit flush?" he asked me in his serious voice I look at him and feel my face heat up more.

"No i'm fine just a bit hot" I lied. I see him nod but I don't think he believes me and I try to avoid his gaze not wanting him to see my face. I know he is still staring at me but I try to ignore him until we get to where we are going.

Ryu

I starred at tatsuha watching his eyes roam my body as I have been doing to him sense he stepped into the limo secretly. The boy had a beautiful body after and I wanted nothing more the to ravish him over and over right here. I decided that its not the right time and I would rather like to tease him a little more.

"Is there something the matter tatsuha you seem a bit flush?" I asked him loving it as he look at me his face a little more flush.

"No i'm fine just a bit hot" he tells me. I nod like I believe him and start messing with ku-ma.

He turns his eyes down to the floor as if it was talking to him.

"Wonder how he is so hot even with the ac on" I think. His face is really red now and I know its me having the effect on him.

"Wonder how much more I can effect him in bed" I wonder before I feel the limo pull to the side and stop, I wait as for the driver to open the door. He opens it and I get out, than turn around and reach my hand out to tatsuha to help him out. I watched as he takes my hand and I pull him out and than wrap my arm around his waist. I pull up to the entrance of the club the sign Celestial hanging brightly above the bouncers with glitter stars on it.I walked up to the bouncer dragging tatsuha with me.

"Heyy Reed!" I say in my child like voice to the heavy set bouncer.

"Heyy Ryuichi! long time no see and who is the new boy-toy?" he asked looking tatsuha over.

I feel tatusha stiffen in my hands as he lean more into me.

"This tats-kun a very good friend of mine now can we get in or not?" I ask him seriously.

"Oh of course have a good time" he say winking at us as we walk through the

of the club and a wave of loud music hot air greets us. I pull tats into one of the booths in the corner of the club, it was dark and well hidden. Me and tatsuha take a seat waiting for the waiter to come, we watch the moving bodies on the dance floor. It wasn't long before a waiter came toward us and asking for our order.

"I will have a Ever-clear and Tatusha what would you like?" I looked at him knowing the boy was under-age and probably never had a drink in his life. He seems nervous as if he don't know what to order.

"Nothing for me thank you" He replys seeming embarrass. The waiter nods his head and leave to get my order.

"You can share mine Tatsuha, its club let loose, relaxe enjoy yourself." I say trying to reassure him. He nods his head and turn back to the dance floor. It was a few moments later when the waiter return with my drink with two straws in it. I take one into my mouth and start taking down the cool substance enjoying it as I felt my body loose up. I watch out the corner of my eye as Tatusha follows suit and takes the other straw into his mouth. It wasn't long before we both finish the drink and was ordering another 2 separate this time. In a matter of minutes me and Tatusha had finish off our second drinks and decided to head to the dance floor. I pull tatusha through the crowd to the middle of the floor and pull him against me his back to my chest and our bodies start to sway to the music together. I notice tatsuha was tense at first but he relax and started to enjoy it.

Tats

Man I had just finish off my second drink when my head started to feel a bit weezie from it. I looked to Ryuichi and watch as he finish his as well and he smile at me as he grabbed my hand pulling me from my seat over to the dance floor. Some how we made our way to the middle of of the dance floor,hot sweating bodies dancing all around us. He quickly spun me around with my back to him and he grinds hips into my swaying so that we move to the beat of the music. I wanted to moan as I felt him push more closer to me but I held it down. Suddenly I feel his lips on my neck and I tense slightly at the sensation of his licks kissing all over my neck making me gash slightly. I lean my head to the side leaning it back onto his shoulder so to feel his warm lips. I let a moan come out as he change his kisses turn to nipping all over biting down hard enough to probably leave a mark. I was in completely heaven having one of my very desires being for fill and I was going to enjoy it to the fullest. Ryuichi's hand which was around my waist move lower to the now forming budge in the pants. He start moving his hand up and down in a soft caressing movement and I push more into his hand letting a moan but it was drown out by the loud music.

"Do you like that Tatusha?" I heard him say in my ear as he slock me even more pressing harder now as he lick the outer shell of my ear.

"Y..Yes!" I manage to get out between moans and I felt his lips turn into a smile on my ear. His hand moves from stocking me and I whimper at the lost but was cut off as I felt him move his hand into my pants and he starts to stock me again skin on skin this time. I groan out rubbing my hips up and down to create more of a feeling. His other hand climbs up my chest to and he rubs his fingers over my nipple pinching one of them than rubbing it again. I hiss in pain and pleasure as I felt my finish coming near and my legs seem to not want to hold me much longer.

"Fas..Faster" I say to him and he complies s-rocking harder and faster, in a matter of minutes I was on the verge of screaming out Ryuichi's name but he place his lips over mine and muffle out the scream. I shot off all in my pants and I felt the warmness of it going down my pants. I blush at the feeling and was slightly embarrass feeling like I just piss my pants. Ryuichi partially carry me back to our table and set me down. He set next to me and I watch through half lidded eyes as he lick off a small drop of cum off his hand before turning to me and smiling.

"H-mm that was fun Tats-kun we should do it again sometime" he says and I blush even more as it was my first doing that in a club though embarrass it was slightly erotic.

"Well I'm bored here why don't we leave and continue this somewhere more private?" he ask as he wrap his arm around my waist pulling me against him.

"Ok" I tell him and we get up from our seat and I headed the feeling when I did feeling all sticky inside me pants and every step made it worst but I didn't voice my discomfort aloud not wanting to ruin the moment. We made our way through club and we walk around the corner to where the limo was waiting for us. Ryuichi open the door for me and I got in first with him following after me.

"Taka take us back to my place please" I hear him tell the driver. The driver give him a yes sir and close the sound proof window giving me and ryuichi some privacy. I sigh as I lean my head on ryuichi shoulder and close my eyes so to take a quick nap knowing once we get where we were going I was going to need it.

**AN: Well that's chapter 2! Hope you like it, leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Thanx for the reviews!! Here's the next chapter it has a bit of yukiXshu I couldn't leave out my favorite characters so enjoy!!**

Ch 3

I watch as tatusha feel asleep and I turn and look out he window thinking about what if tohma knew and what he do. I didn't want anything to happen to the boy but tohma is not someone to be taken likely.

"I won't let anything happen to you Tatusha I promise" I think as I lean my head back seat. It had taken only about 20 minutes to reach my pent house and I didn't want to wake Tatsuha up but I would let him sleep more once we get up stairs. I start to shake to the boy but he only grumble and move closer to me. I sigh as I pull out a bottle of water from a compartment on the side and open it up. I pour it onto Tatusha and he jump up saying a sting of curses something alone the lines of god damn and soon. He glares at me slightly and I laugh at him looking like a wet dog.

"We have arrived and you wouldn't wake up so this was plan B" I laugh a little more but I stop seeing him not really amused at it. The driver open the door for us and I step out turning around to reach my hand out to tatusha to help him out. I wrapped my arm around him and mad my way into the building. I smile at Tatusha amazement of the building, everything being white marble and gold with chandeliers all over the ceiling. I pull him to a private elevator separate from the other and i took out my key card. I slide it thought the card reader and the doors open, I pull Tatusha inside with me and once the door close I turn Tatusha around to face me and I capture his sweet lips in mine. I got more excited when tatusha started to return my kiss and the moan that vibrated from his mouth to mine. The bell on the elevator signal that they reach the top floor and I pull away from tatusha and step out of the elevator. I started to make my way to my bathroom when I notice tatusha didn't follow me he was still on the elevator. At the last moment before the doors close he jump out coming out his daze and I chuckle at him slightly.

"Come on tatusha I'm sure you'll want to get out of those sticky clothes" I tell him with a smile as I turn down a hall and going to the 2nd door. I open it revealing a hugh bathroom showers around the room and a big jacuzzi in the middle of the room. I walk around the jacuzzi to the closet on the other side. Opening it I pull out a towels and a robe and I walk back over to tatusha would is still checking out the place.

" Here tatusha wash up while I call for some dinner" I tell him as I hand him the towels and robe he gives a nod and I leave out the room closing the door behind me. Making my way back to the living room I take seat on one of the black leather couches and I pull up the phone dialing the number to the kitchen. I order a couple of dishes with some deserts and wine and hung up the phone. I laid down on the couch waiting off the food to come and it felt forever when I finally heard the bell ring I hop up. I watch as a bell boy push the cart of food into the room and over to the dining table. I tip him a hundred and sent him on his way while I put the dishes onto the table. Once I finish tatusha just walk out from he hall in only the robe I give him.

"Wow its smells and I starving" he proclaim as we both took our seats.

"I didn't know what you like so I got a assortment of things and desert with a little wine for later." I tell him as I begin to eat with him soon following my lead and silence falls over both or us.

"So how long with you be here in Tokyo?" I ask him breaking the silence.

"Tonight is my last night I have to leave on a train tomorrow" he replies as he stuff some more food into him mouth and I sign in my mind somewhat dejected that he had to leave soon.

"When will you be back?" I ask as I finish my dish as was moving on to desert.

"I don't know..I have a break coming up but I don't think Yuki will let me stay again it took favors and pleading just to come down this weekend" he tell me and I frown somewhat but I brush it off and continue my meal. The food was soon devour, me and tatusha move over to the sofa with wine fill glasses in our hands we set on the couch cuddling together as we watch some of nittle grasper old concert videos.

Meanwhile...

"Heyy Yukiii!!" I yell as I walk through the door of our apartment carrying some bags in my arms. I didn't get a reply but of course Yuki never answer I so I went into the kitchen dropping the bags off on the counter. I made his way over to Yuki's study and knock on the door I still got no response so I open the door to see Yuki not there either. I sigh as I close the door and started down the hall to the bedroom when I notice a path of red white and pink roses on the floor leading to our bedroom. I continue down the hall to our room and slowly open the door. I gasp as I enter the room seeing it cover with candles and roses with soft music playing the background. Once I was fully in the room arms from behind me wrap around my waist pulling me back in a tight grip. I turn my head around to see Yuki looking down at me with a devious smile on his face.

"Yuki what's going on?" I ask curious as to why he done all this and how come he was being nice.

"I'm your lover right can't I be romantic once in while?" he said in my ear causing goose bumps to form on my body.

"When have you ever been romantic other than with your novels" I tell him and I feel his breathe on my neck and I shiver at the contact.

"I haven't so look don't spoil the moment.."he tells me as he moves back and take my wrist in his hand pulling me into the bathroom. There candles and petals over all the jacuzzi like tube is fill with bubble and petals too. Yuki lets go of me and pull at the ties of his robe letting it fall off of him before stepping in the hugh tub, I blush and couldn't do nothing but starred at him.

"Well are you getting in or not brat?" he ask me with a smirk coming onto his face. What a mood breaker I think as I strip also and get into the tub also sitting next to Yuki. He pulls me over to where I'm between his legs and reaches over to the side of the tub grabbing a wash cloth dipping it into the water than into some scented liquored. He started to wash my chest making small circles and making sure to brush over my nipple slowly. I moan as I lean back into his chest as he move over to my shoulders than to my arms all the way down to my fingers. He stop washing me as put the wash cloth aside and he stood up bring me with him.

"We can't forget to wash down there to" he whisper in my ear as he grab the cloth again and slowly made his way lower down my stomach to my now hard member. He slowed his movements as he wash all around my staff.

RyuXTats

[Ryu Pov

I slam Tatusha into the wall as I ravished his lips with my own while running my hands all over his body. He moan as he wrap his legs around ryuichi's waist rubbing their erections together. I groan as I pull away from him still holding him up as I made his way to the bedroom. Kicking the door open I quickly move toward the bed and lower Tatusha onto it recapturing his lips once again. I let him undress me, ripping my shirt off me and running his hands all over my back and chest. I move making fast work of taking off his robe loving how he didn't even have underwear on underneath. I smiled as I starred down at him and I watched as a blush appear on his face. Ryuichi broke the eye contact and lean down til he was at Tatusha member. He started to lick at it causing Tatusha moan as he lifted his hips some to try and push his member more into my mouth. I give his member a few licks before taking him into his mouth fully. Tatusha cried out as Ryu's mouth engulf him making him arch his body up off the bed. It wasn't long before Tatusha finish and his seed spilling into my awaiting mouth. I made sure not to miss a single as I swallow it all before letting his deflated member fall from my mouth. "Hmm Delicious"

**AN: KKK I KIND OF CUT THIS ONE OFF BECAUSE MY REST OF MY CH.3 I DIDN'T SAVE AND I REALLY DIDN'T WANNA REWRITE IT CUZ THE FIRST TIME THE BEST SO BARE WIT ME KKK!! SO WORKIN ON CH4. NOW && IT WILL BE UP SOON SO LET ME KNOW WAT U THINK SO FARRR!!! && N I KNOW I PROBABLY GOT ALOT OF ERRORS IMMA TRY N WORK ON THOSE 2 **


End file.
